1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anode cap for connecting an electroconductive wire to an anode terminal of a display panel, a voltage supply unit utilizing such anode cap, and an image display apparatus equipped with such unit.
2. Related Background Art
In a cathode ray tube of a television receiver, an anode voltage supply is achieved by electrically connecting an electroconductive wire, connected to a high voltage source, with a so-called anode button provided on an external surface of the cathode ray tube, and such electrical connection is achieved by inserting and fixing an anode button-fastening piece, provided at a free end of the electroconductive wire, into the anode button (cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-029626).
Since the anode button is embedded in an external wall constituting the cathode ray tube as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-029626, FIG. 10, a stress concentration occurs in a portion of the external wall in which the anode button is embedded, in attaching or detaching the anode button-fastening piece. In a flat display panel constructed with a thin glass substrate, an anode button of such embedded type may result in destruction of the substrate by a stress involved in an attaching/detaching operation.